Waking Up
by thatguywholikestowrite
Summary: Liz and Red had to share a bed, this will be 9 chapters about each hour and what's happening. [Lizzington] Rating will change to M
1. Chapter 1

**This is something a little different to what I usually do, but I feel like it's a good idea. I'll try and post a new chapter every day, following on from the next hour. Chapters will reach M rated at one point.**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't really own much, it's getting quite sad. I don't own the Blacklist or any of the characters, I'm simply using them for a bit of fun.**

 **4AM**

She woke slowly.

He was already awake.

Her arm and leg snug tightly against his body.

He was in hell.

She slowly realised where she was, she was in bed with Red. With Raymond Reddington, her CI.

But right now, none of that seemed to matter, she'd woken up with more pressing matters. Like the deadly and agonizing ache between her legs.

Nothing had happened the previous night, they were simply tired and were only able to get one room as it was the last one left. Poor Dembe had ended up sleeping in the car, out the back of the hotel. He tried to be gentlemen and sleep on the floor but she was having none of it. "Just get in the goddamn bed Red, we're both adults, I'm sure we can sleep in the same bed without having too many problems." And he wasn't going to dismiss that, after all he's spent way too many nights on the floor in his life and he knew he'd wake up worse off. So he got in, they both slept at other sides of the bed, sort of as if they were both adamant that nothing was going to happen at all.

She moved her leg slightly, trying to imitate sleep, not that it was much point he was already aware she wasn't sleeping, her change in breathing had signalled so.

But, she soon wished she hadn't moved her leg, as she had she'd grazed over an erected Red. He groaned slightly at the touch, as slight as it may have been, it was Lizzie on the other end of this.

"Sorry about that." She whispered, the room was still dark. She may have been sorry but she made no effort to move.

"It's alright." He paused slightly, realising that she still hadn't moved. "Erm, Lizzie are you not going to move, would it not be more comfortable?"

"Would you like me move? I'm quite comfortable to be completely honest."

"Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but this is quite the uncomfortable position for me." He didn't want to say that, but he knew that logically it was the best move.

"Ok, I'm sorry Red." With that she withdrew her arm and leg and turned over to face the other side. It wasn't quite morning yet and they both drifted back to sleep peacefully.

 _A/N: Let me know what you think, do you like this idea or should I bin it._


	2. 5AM

**5AM**

All of a sudden Liz is stood in the middle of the Post Office.

Not only was she simply standing in the middle of the Post Office, but she was naked.

Nothing.

There's not a thing hiding her body.

At first she's alone, but then a certain presence is detected behind her.

 _PANIC!_

There's no other way for her to handle this situation right now, panicking seems to be the only rational solution. She knows who it is and she does not want to talk to them right now. She is naked after all.

This is literally the worse person ever to be stood behind her right now.

They're not stood close, but close enough for Liz to know that someone is there. She's so revealed to him and she doesn't want to be. She know it in that moment, it all clicks together.

She likes him, more than likes him. But she wants the shield there of clothing to help her from being revealed to him. It's him.

 _What if he touches me?!_

She's only been stood there for under a minute but it feels so much longer. She tried to run. It doesn't work. _Walk Liz, just walk, cool and natural yeah?!_ She silently gives herself a pep talk.

She know's she can do it, she just needs to pick up that one foot and get the show on the road. Literally.

Pulling and yanking with her hands, her legs just do not seem to be agreeing.

Then all of a sudden, it happens, she can walk. She's happy again.

She turns back, _yeah I can walk!_ and he's gone, she pauses and continues to look. She's so confused, she was adamant he was behind her. It had to be him. Had to!

 _That's it, I give up, I need to get out of this place and find clothes._ She turns her head to continue her journey and…

He's there.

Stood in front of her.

She can't see him clearly though, he's a silhouette.

"Why can't I see you?! I want to see your face!"

Nothing.

But then it hits her again. She wants to see his face.

She does like him.

Maybe this is her indication that she needs to be open and honest with herself about her feelings to him.

And then, she's awake and she's panting.

Thankfully Red is asleep, this would be hard to explain right now if he was awake and watching her.

She instantly remembers her dream, all of it and it makes her think about him and her true feelings to him.

She graduated top of her class in Psych and she knows the meanings of dreams where you're naked. She feels exposed to him but she doesn't want to be, she wants a shield. She doesn't want him to know her true feelings and now she's afraid that he already knows. _Ah, he's going to have a field day with this if I ever bring it up!_

With that much thinking at 5:45 am she decides on resting her brain and getting back to sleep.

But just before she wonders what he's dreaming about.

 _A/N: Red dreams next! Let me know what you all think guys, I've really apprecoated the reviews/follows/favourites they're literally made me smile!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One.**

 **6AM**

Find Lizzie.

That's his only mission.

To simply find her.

She was with him just a moment ago, they were both walking down the road while Red spoke about a time he had taken Peyote.

 _Where is she?!_

 _Where's Dembe?_

His worst fear had come true, Elizabeth leaving him.

He walks, faster and faster than his last step.

Then suddenly, he's in the Post Office, in the Box.

 _Why am I back here?_

He was wrong, losing Lizzie wasn't his worst fear. Having to watch her with another man, having to watch her with Donald, that was his worst fear.

And there it was, Donald in between her legs.

Her legs wrapped around his waist.

He turned in the box, not wanting, nor needing to see anything else.

But the image mocked him, anywhere he moved, they moved.

He scurried around the box, desperately trying to find someway to get out, to crack the glass. In reality he would have known it was pointless, the glass was state of the art bullet proof. He found a gun though and just opened fire. To his surprise the glass shattered. Climbing out he made his way towards Donald and pulled him off of her.

"Did you not like our show Reddington?" Donald asked mockingly.

He didn't need to answer, he continued with his logic of open fire.

Slowly approaching him, he pushed back his shoulders and looked Donald straight in the eye.

"I didn't. The male lead, just was not good enough." He didn't need to elaborate and Donald knew there was no point in trying to say anything, because the next thing that happened was Red raising his M1911 Pistol point blank to his temple and shot.

Like Donalds lifeless body, Lizzie dropped to the floor.

He kneels down next to her and consoles her.

"Why did you do that?!" she shouts.

"Because…" he started to stutter. "I simply could not stand and watch you with him!"

"What does that mean?"

"I… I got jealous!"

And he woke, that was the end of the line. Dreaming about Lizzie was normally a good thing, but not with another man involved.

Not a chance.

He turned over and she was peacefully asleep and not sleeping with Donald. He hung on to her for dear life as he spooned his body around hers.


	4. 7 AM

**Sorry about the wait, been super busy recently and really the only time I get to write is in work...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Lizzie woke up again, she'd never quite got the whole "sleeping through the entire night" thing.

Red was restfully asleep, she could tell by his breathing. But the thing that got her more was that an erect Red _again_ was pressing into her, somehow he'd managed to reverse their positions and now she was at mercy of him. He had his leg placed between hers and was snuggly fit behind her.

She stayed still, she was enjoying it. But that wasn't something she would admit right now.

It was the constant back and forth in her head now that kept her awake, does he like me in the same way I like him?

 _I shouldn't even have these feelings for him, I used to think the guy was my dad, oh my god, how sick am I?!_

It was then that her trail of thought was cut short, he moved his hips forward in a slow but forceful way that made her nearly squirm under him. And if that wasn't enough he whispered "Liz"

 _Is he actually dreaming about me right now?! No, no he can't be it must be something else._

She struggled to think of what she should do now, the man she wanted to sleep with had just moved his hips forcefully into her back.

But before she could think of a logical way out of this, he repeated his actions. He forcefully and slowly pushed his hips into her lower back and this time it was crystal clear when he groaned "Lizzie!"

 _No, no, no… this is not happening!_

With that she turned around and hit him on his shoulder to wake him up.

"Red!" _Oh sure, he can sleep through me calling his name but wind travels through the room and he's all of a sudden up and out of bed with his gun._ "RAYMOND!"

That did the trick.

He squirmed and slowly opened his eyes before realising that Liz was right there in front of him. And she did not look happy.

"What?" He groaned.

"You can take yourself and your erect penis to the floor! I am not putting up with that anymore!"

"Lizzie, have you actually ever slept with a man, this is standard procedure…" he paused waiting for a response but she simply just stared at him. "Oh come on!"

"No Red, you come on, move out of the bed!"

He shifted ever so slightly and saw the time, he couldn't be bothered with this at this time.

"Fine, but only because I aim on going straight back to sleep!"

He got up out of the bed and created a little smug spot at the bottom of the bed, he tucked himself in and waited for Liz to elaborate on what was so bad.

"Are you going to explain what's going on Lizzie?"

 _Agh! Really please just let me go back to sleep!_

"Right but Red, leave me alone after this because I very much want to go back! You were groaning my name in your sleep… with your little guy… just chilling in my back…"

She heard him chuckle, rolled her eyes and tried to go back to sleep.


End file.
